


Spallen Week!

by harlequinfabray



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Spallen Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinfabray/pseuds/harlequinfabray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello! These will be my entries for Spallen week on tumblr!<br/>Day 1 - Joe Walking in on them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spallen Week!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Spallen week, guys! Here's my addition for the first day! Prompt is Joe walking in on them. Hope you enjoy :)

“Finally, we’re all alone,” Barry said. He dragged his jacket off his arms and tossed it towards the couch behind him.

“How come so many people come in and out of your lab during the day?” Patty asked as she shimmied out of her own leather jacket.

“A lot of people dying today, I guess,” Barry smirked as he walked forward and took Patty’s face into his hands. Right before his lips met hers, Patty raised her hand and pressed her forefinger against his lips. Barry pulled back and looked at Patty, his brow furrowed.

“Don’t mention dead people when we’re about to fool around,” Patty said. Barry considered this for a second and then nodded.

“Yeah, that probably wasn’t the best thing to say,” Barry said.

“No,” Patty agreed in a rushed voice as she leaned in to kiss Barry.

Barry kissed her back fervently as his hands found her hips, gently pushing her towards the stairs. Patty felt the back of her ankles hit the first step. In one hand she gripped the front of Barry’s shirt, accidentally popping off the first button as she did so, and with the other hand she felt behind her for the stairs as she lowered herself back on to them. Barry settled on top of her, his knees straddling her and resting on the second step.

Patty let a moan slip out against Barry’s mouth and she started to slowly push herself up the stairs, Barry crawling along on top of her. It was times like these that they both really hated that Barry’s room was on the second floor of the house.

Barry’s hands started to roam down Patty’s body, gripping and pulling at fabric blindly. Patty broke away when Barry had accidentally gripped her collar and started choking her a bit. She laughed and pushed his hands away.

“What?” Barry asked, dazed.

“I think it’ll be better if I do it,” Patty winked at him and slid her violet sweater off over her head and tossed it on the landing behind them. Barry didn’t waste any time attaching their lips together again, and Patty reached up and took her hair tie out of her hair so her hair fell from its ponytail to cascade down her shoulders.

Barry removed his lips from Patty’s to remove his shirt, but as he did this with his extraordinary speed, Patty couldn’t even tell. She did notice his shirt was gone, however, when she ran her hands over his bare shoulders and cupped her hands behind his head, carding her fingers through his short brown hair. Barry took advantage of her occupied hands and reached behind his girlfriend’s back, unhooking her bra. Patty quickly removed her arms to let the bra slip off before returning her hands to Barry’s hair. Barry tossed her bra behind him as he began to kiss down her neck.

They slid up the last few steps to the landing when they both froze. The door knob was jiggling; the front door was being opened. Barry quickly wrapped his arms around Patty and ran them both into his room. They landed on his bed and Patty grabbed one of Barry’s pillows and held it in front of her chest, just in case. Barry stood up and closed the door to his bedroom.

Meanwhile, the front door opened and Joe walked inside. He let out a deep sigh after having had a long day of work. He shrugged off his coat and hung it up on a peg near the door. He took his black beanie off his head and turned towards the living room. As he wrung the beanie in his hands, he came to a halt once he had turned around. He couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle.

“Hey, Bar?” Joe called out loudly.

“Uh, yeah?” Barry called back. He opened his door a crack so that he could hear Joe better.

“You forgot to pick up Patty’s bra,” Joe said.

Patty groaned and held her head in her hands.

“Oh,” Barry said.

Then before Joe could even process what was happening, a breeze passed by him, a pale blur, and then it was gone. Along with Patty’s bra.

“I’m going to pretend that you weren’t naked,” Joe called up.

“I’m not!” Barry pouted. He hadn’t gotten a chance to take his pants off yet.

“Exactly,” Joe called back.

“Yeah, this is worse than you mentioning dead people,” Patty said to Barry, nodding her head.

“Yeah. So, movie?” Barry asked, gesturing to his shelf of movies.

“Movie,” Patty agreed with a nod.

When dinner was ready an hour later, Joe hesitantly knocked on Barry’s door.

“Bar? Patty? Dinner’s ready if you want some,” Joe said. He could hear some noise coming from inside the room but he wasn’t sure what it was. When he got no response he just quietly walked back down to the kitchen. He wasn’t going to open the door and see any more skin that he had already seen today.

Barry was still shirtless, but now a fully dressed Patty had her head on his chest as they both snored as a Lord of the Rings movie played in the background.


End file.
